Addiction
by cacaolatte
Summary: Hanya segelintir komponen adiktif dalam diri Akashi yang berhasil ditemukan Mayuzumi. Gadis itu adalah sebuah misteri yang tak bisa dipecahkan, tapi setidaknya Mayuzumi akan mencoba. — mayuzumi/fem!akashi


Rambut merah Akashi adalah candu baginya. Menimbulkan efek hipnotis ketika sedang berdansa dengan angin, mengundang perhatian ketika tiap helainya bersatu di atas punggung Akashi.

Yang Mayuzumi tidak tahu adalah bagaimana bibir gadis itu memiliki racun tersendiri untuk sistem tubuhnya.

* * *

 **Addiction**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Notes:

Fanfiksi ini adalah lanjutan dari _Insomnia_ , namun dapat juga dinikmati sebagai fanfiksi yang berdiri sendiri. Di fanfiksi ini Mayuzumi berumur 22 tahun dan Akashi berumur dua puluh tahun.

* * *

Mayuzumi membuka pintu kamar tidurnya, akhirnya menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Hari ini begitu melelahkan, dan bisa dibilang ia merasa bahwa keberuntungannya habis bersamaan dengan secangkir kopi yang diminumnya pagi tadi.

Omong-omong soal kopi—Mayuzumi membatasi konsumsi kafeinnya.

Ia ingat beberapa bulan lalu saat pertama kali Akashi membuka topik pembicaraan di malam hari, di balik pintu tertutup dan di antara absensi cahaya lampu. Malam hari ketika keduanya enggan untuk menarik diri ke dunia mimpi, tentunya dengan alasan yang tidak disengaja. Akashi berkata bahwa Mayuzumi begitu bodoh untuk meminum terlalu banyak kopi hingga tidak bisa tidur.

Biasanya Mayuzumi tidak akan menghiraukan Akashi, dan Akashi tidak akan menaruh atensi pada kegiatan Mayuzumi. Tapi secara ajaibnya, malam itu mereka mampu membuka diri—meski hanya memunculkan sedikit kepribadian mereka di atas topeng yang mereka kenakan setiap hari.

Sejak saat itu, Mayuzumi dan Akashi akan tenggelam dalam sebuah percakapan pendek ketika kantuk belum menjemput.

Dan satu hal yang membuat Mayuzumi takjub adalah bagaimana Akashi tidur seperti bayi. Mengaku tidak bisa tertidur, tapi sebelum Mayuzumi selesai bercerita tentang kelangsungan hari dan pengalaman-pengalaman tertentu yang pernah dialaminya, Akashi tampak sudah larut dalam istirahatnya.

Tiap malam ketika Akashi sudah jatuh terlelap Mayuzumi akan mengelus perlahan puncak kepala Akashi, tiap hari mahkota gadis itu terasa seperti sebuah adiksi tersendiri baginya.

Akashi memilih untuk tidur menghadap tembok, sedangkan Mayuzumi memilih untuk tidur menghadap pintu. Keduanya berpunggungan dan seperti ada perjanjian tak tertulis, keduanya tak akan tidur berhadapan meskipun dipisahkan sebuah guling besar yang membagi kasur raksasa itu menjadi dua teritori.

Tapi baru sebulan terakhir ini, Akashi mulai menghadap ke arah Mayuzumi ketika mereka berbincang.

Mayuzumi terpaksa harus menatap balik pandangan Akashi, meskipun selama ini—bahkan jauh sebelum mereka harus tinggal bersama atas nama pernikahan yang disetujui kedua keluarga—pemuda itu memilih untuk tidak beradu pandang dengan gadis berambut merah itu.

Hal yang lucu adalah ketika Mayuzumi menyadari bahwa bukan hanya rambut gadis itu yang mampu menarik dirinya pada Akashi.

Mata Akashi selalu membara. Dan melihat api yang menari di baliknya ketika mereka sedang mengadakan sebuah percakapan kecil di tengah malam selalu membuatnya lebih cepat tertidur (meskipun ia tidak ingin melewati momen—sekedip mata pun—ketika mereka saling bertatapan).

Memang pandangan Akashi terlalu mengintimidasi di saat-saat tertentu, tapi ketika gadis itu sedang berusaha untuk tidur melalui dongeng-dongeng yang keluar dari mulut Mayuzumi, perlahan Mayuzumi merasa bahwa ia ditarik masuk ke alam mimpi bersama Akashi.

Dan dirinya mulai merasa penasaran dengan tiap-tiap rahasia yang disembunyikan Akashi.

Adiksi apa lagi yang menunggu untuk ditemukan?

"Akashi," Mayuzumi memanggil, sementara dirinya berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil sepasang pakaian bersih. "Masih sibuk?"

Akashi menoleh, perhatiannya teralih dari kertas-kertas yang tengah ditekuninya, mungkin tumpukan tugas yang sudah mendekati _deadline_. "Tidak," gadis itu terdiam sejenak, "sebentar lagi mungkin aku akan tidur."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mandi lama-lama." Mayuzumi menutup pintu lemari dengan lengan yang tersangkut pakaian ganti miliknya, berjalan kemudian ke arah kamar mandi. "Supaya nanti aku bisa berdongeng sebelum kautidur."

Akashi mendengus, tidak puas dengan ledekan kecil yang tak menimbulkan luka itu.

Selang waktu beberapa menit, Mayuzumi keluar dari kamar mandi. Gumpalan uap yang berasal dari air panas yang digunakannya untuk bebersih mengikutinya, dan ketika ia naik ke atas ranjang, baru disadarinya bahwa tidak ada guling besar yang menjadi pembatas di antara mereka.

Yang ada di hadapan mata adalah punggung Akashi—ya Tuhan, tiap helai rambut gadis itu benar-benar menghipnotisnya.

Mayuzumi merenggut sedikit bagian kecil dari surai merah tersebut, bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukannya sampai Akashi berbalik tubuh untuk menghadapnya.

"Sedang apa?" Bahkan ekspresi Akashi tidak memberikannya petunjuk akan apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu.

Mayuzumi menggelengkan kepala, menarik lagi sedikit rambut Akashi, seakan-akan memaksanya untuk sepenuhnya berbalik tubuh. Dan Akashi melakukannya, pandangan matanya seolah mengatakan bahwa untuk pertama kalinya, Mayuzumi berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Mau apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu." Masih bermain-main dengan rambut Akashi beberapa detik lamanya, Mayuzumi akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya. Ia menghela napas, "sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan menentukan tanggal pernikahannya."

Mayuzumi dapat melihat bagaimana tubuh Akashi menegang, dan merasa seperti hatinya diremas di balik relung dadanya.

Apa yang ia rasakan? Mengapa ia seperti ini? Memangnya apa yang Mayuzumi pikirkan—perbincangan singkat pada malam hari, izin tak terucap yang diperolehnya dari Akashi untuk bermain-main dengan rambutnya, serta perhatian lebih yang Akashi berikan padanya adalah tanda bahwa gadis itu benar-benar memilih Mayuzumi sebagai pasangan seumur hidupnya?

Hubungan mereka ini didasarkan atas perjanjian kedua keluarga, yang mengidekan bagi mereka untuk menikah demi mempererat hubungan bisnis antarkeluarga.

Hubungan ini tidak dimulai dari hasrat Akashi maupun Mayuzumi.

Lantas, mengapa ekspresi di wajah Akashi itu terasa seperti sebuah pengkhianatan yang menikam dada Mayuzumi berulang kali?

"Begitu?" Jawaban Akashi seakan-akan menghapus seluruh isyarat tubuh dan perasaan yang muncul sedetik yang lalu. Ia kembali menjadi Akashi yang selalu dalam kontrol akan hidupnya, akan perasaannya sekalipun.

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Bukankah selama ini memang itu tujuan kita tinggal bersama?" Mayuzumi mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, menyadari betapa bodohnya ia untuk mengasumsi Akashi akan merasa terluka dengan keputusan yang dijatuhkan pada mereka berdua.

"Ya, tapi—selama ini kita bertindak seolah-olah kita sedang bermain sandiwara, seolah-olah dengan melakukan ini maka kita dapat kembali ke kehidupan kita masing-masing sebelum semua ini."

"Kau," Akashi menjawab dengan cepat di luar dugaan. "Itu perasaanmu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir demikian selama tinggal di sini bersamamu."

"Jadi kau memang sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa kita akan menikah?"

Akashi mengerutkan kening, jelas jawaban Mayuzumi bukanlah jawaban yang ingin ia balas. "Sudah malam, cepat tidur."

"Tunggu." Mayuzumi meraih pundak Akashi, tepat sebelum gadis itu mampu sepenuhnya menghadap kembali ke tembok. Baru saja Mayuzumi merasa bahwa Akashi membuka diri—guling yang ada di antara mereka disingkirkannya, bukan?—dan sekarang ia sudah siap untuk membangun kembali tinggi-tinggi tembok yang ada di antara mereka.

Akashi menoleh, pandangan matanya sayu dan bukan karena ia mengantuk. Mayuzumi paham betul karena ia belum bercerita mengenai apa pun, belum berdongeng untuk membawa Akashi ke alam mimpi. Pasangannya melihatnya dengan pandangan malas, seakan-akan tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka.

Mayuzumi menghela napas, malah kesal ketika ia mengingat bahwa mata Akashi menimbulkan adiksi untuk dirinya. Bukan hanya mahkota gadis itu, tapi pandangannya yang selalu membara.

"Ada yang ingin kubuktikan sebelum kita menikah." Apa hal adiktif lainnya yang disembunyikan Akashi?

Apa yang harus dilakukan Mayuzumi untuk tenggelam dalam sensasi yang merupakan candu baginya?

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tampak bingung dengan deklarasi Mayuzumi yang begitu tiba-tiba. Kedua pupil matanya membesar ketika Mayuzumi menggeliat untuk menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Kelopak mata Akashi kini tak ada bedanya seperti tirai; menutup begitu saja ketika ia merasakan sensasi hangat di bibirnya. Sesuatu yang menarik, memagut, dan tak melepaskannya begitu saja. Mulutnya dikunci, dan Akashi merasakan bara api yang hidup bermula dari bibirnya, berlarian hingga ke perut dan dadanya, hingga ke daerah-daerah di mana Mayuzumi menyentuh lembut dirinya.

Akashi menarik kembali kepalanya—jauh setelah ia tersadar bahwa dirinya sendiri mendekat kepada Mayuzumi, seakan-akan tidak puas dengan kedekatan di antara mereka—ketika merasakan perlunya oksigen dalam sepasang paru-parunya.

Mayuzumi menatapnya, menghembuskan napas pelan. Akashi dapat merasakan bagaimana napas Mayuzumi yang menderu menggelitiki bibirnya. "Adiktif."

"Apa?"

"Kau," Akashi merasakan sentuhan di punggungnya, tekanan yang kuat di sana untuk membawanya mendekat lagi kepada Mayuzumi, bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Selanjutnya elusan-elusan familiar yang hinggap di puncak kepalanya dan juga helaian rambutnya. "Kau—sebuah adiksi untukku."

"Hmm," Akashi menggumam, pelan. Kedua matanya masih terfokus pada manik abu Mayuzumi, yang kini tak lagi kosong, tapi memancarkan banyaknya emosi yang beradu di sana. "Begitu?"

Kini giliran Mayuzumi yang mendengus, tentunya tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan padanya. Saat itu ia ingin mengeksplor Akashi lebih lagi, mencari titik-titik di mana ia dapat menemukan adiksi-adiksi lainnya dalam diri Akashi. Gadis di hadapannya adalah sebuah misteri yang tak akan bisa dipecahkannya, tapi setidaknya Mayuzumi bersumpah ia akan mencoba.

Tidak untuk malam ini, ia merasa bangga untuk akhirnya berkesempatan melihat kerlap lain yang ada di balik mata Akashi, sesuatu yang tidak ada sebelum mulut mereka bersentuhan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sejak tiga bulan lalu aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh," Mayuzumi akhirnya buka mulut, pandangan mereka masih terarah pada satu sama lain. Akashi tampak mendengarkan dan memberikan atensi penuh, oleh karena itu Mayuzumi memutuskan untuk tidak bertele-tele. "Aku merasa terpikat dengan rambutmu."

"Dengan rambutku," Akashi mengulanginya, seolah-olah eksistensi sebuah pengakuan yang begitu nyata tidak membuat Mayuzumi merasa malu telah membuka rahasianya. "Sudah lama kau mengenalku. Mengapa baru sekarang?"

"Tidak tahu," Mayuzumi menjawab jujur, karena ia merasa semakin ia menatap mata Akashi, semakin tertawan dirinya untuk membuka semua rahasianya pada gadis itu. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Beberapa hari lalu aku menemukan bahwa menatapmu—matamu, menjadi sebuah adiksi tersendiri bagiku."

Akashi terdiam, menunggu sampai kata-kata itu meresap ke dalam pikirannya. "Hmm." Ia bergumam pelan, seperti memikirkan hal yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan topik pembicaraan mereka ini, "lalu?"

"Dan saat itu aku sadar, bukan cuma rambut dan matamu yang mampu memerangkapku seperti ini." Mayuzumi tak berkedip ketika mengatakan hal ini—oh tidak, semburat senja yang merupakan mata Akashi itu benar-benar menyihirnya kali ini, ia berada di dalam mantera yang tidak bisa dipatahkan begitu saja. "Jadi malam ini aku memutuskan untuk membuktikan teori yang ada di pikiranku sedari dulu."

"Dengan menciumku."

Mayuzumi tidak membalas dakwaan itu sesegera mungkin, melainkan kembali memerangkap bibir Akashi dengan bibirnya sendiri. Satu hal yang Mayuzumi sadar adalah gadis itu langsung menutup matanya ketika bibir Mayuzumi mendarat di atas bibir miliknya.

Hal lain yang Mayuzumi sadari—detak jantung Akashi mulai berisik, sangat berisik hingga ia dapat merasakan degupannya di malam yang sunyi ini.

"Ya," Mayuzumi melepaskan ciumannya, sadar bahwa jantungnya sendiri mengimbangi detak jantung Akashi—ada apa ini? Mengapa ia seperti ini?

"Kau adiktif." Mayuzumi merasa seluruh tubuhnya berguncang karena jantung yang berlarian itu, seolah-olah jantungnya berdetak untuk dua orang, dan bukannya satu. Ia yakin Akashi menyadari abnormalitas yang terjadi di balik dadanya, oleh karena itu bersikeras untuk segera menutup pembicaraan malam ini.

Tidak ada cerita. Tidak ada dongeng.

Akashi harus puas dengan dekapan Mayuzumi, biarlah ia mendengarkan sendiri cerita yang dilontarkan oleh jantungnya yang masih berisik itu.

"Ayo tidur, sudah larut sekali."

Mayuzumi bersumpah ia melihat senyum kecil di bibir Akashi, dan hal itu membuatnya ingin memagut bibir mereka kembali. Tapi tidak, sudah cukup untuk malam ini atau mereka tidak dapat bangun keesokan harinya.

Besok ia akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengenal Akashi—tidak, mereka akan memiliki puluhan tahun untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Dan Mayuzumi akan menemukan adiksi-adiksi lainnya.

Mayuzumi membiarkan telapak tangannya menjelajahi tiap inci rambut gadis itu, membiarkan Akashi menutup matanya dari belaian lembut yang menelusuri tengkuk dan dahinya, perlahan-lahan membawanya mendekati tidur.

"Ini," Akashi bergumam, dan Mayuzumi tak berhenti. "Kaulakukan ini setiap aku akan tidur, dan aku tidak akan mengalami kesulitan tidur lagi."

Mayuzumi tak dapat menyembunyikan kurva yang ada di bibirnya, mengetahui bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang menemukan adiksi di antara hubungan tak terduga mereka ini.

.

.

 _Fin_

* * *

a/n: _Post_ terakhir saya adalah dua tahun yang lalu, dan sudah lamaaaa sekali saya tidak menulis menggunakan bahasa ibu. Tapi saya senang bisa menulis fanfiksi ini, dan saya senang bisa main kembali ke _fandom_ ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, saya akan sangat senang untuk setiap masukan dan pendapat yang ada!

[08.09.18]


End file.
